


A Very Merry Christmas

by MrsMast



Series: Hermione's Nook - A Very Potter Advent Calendar [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Hermione/Draco- Christmas in the cityHermione/Fred- Cozy Christmas
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Hermione's Nook - A Very Potter Advent Calendar [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534016
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: A Very Potter Advent Calendar





	A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Facebook group Hermione's Nook.


End file.
